


No More Sleeping, Daddy

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy daddy Dean, Gen, and possible flashbacks for parents of young children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Summary/Prompt: Written for a Tumblr Challenge.  I don’t want to say here which song I chose because it will make the whole thing way too predictable.  You’ll see why when you get there.Warnings:  Pure fluff with Daddy!Dean.  Also, you should know the song choice was one I never would have picked if this idea hadn’t popped into my head. And I've been in Dean's position and no, it's never this fun/adorable in real life.





	No More Sleeping, Daddy

His foot tapped idly in time with the music blaring through the headphones. Normally he didn’t have it this loud, but today it was necessary. Hell, it had been necessary for the last two freaking months at least. Every now and then he’d pull one away from his ear and pause the music, listening intently for any sounds. Then he would cringe and quickly snap them back into place, turning the music up even louder.

If you’d asked him six years ago what he would be doing now, he would have answered without hesitation. And his answer would have been hunting, of course. Hunting with his brother by his side, like it had always been. Well, if they defeated the Darkness that was.

He never (ok, maybe in his wildest dreams) would have thought he’d where he was now. 

There was a light breeze coming in through the open window, occasionally ruffling the pages of his magazine. He didn’t mind too much though. It was keeping him cool on the late summer’s afternoon. 

He waited for three more songs before he paused the music again. Silence greeted him, making him sit and raise his eyebrows. He pulled the headphones down to hang around his neck, straining to make out any sound at all. Only silence.

Huh…

Being as quiet as he could, Dean slipped his legs off the edge of his bed, his socked feet meeting the hardwood floor. He stood slowly, pulling the headphones off completely and leaving them by his pillow. Still not a sound from outside his room.

_Please be asleep, please be asleep…_

He cracked the door opened just as slowly, cringing slightly when it squeaked. Still not a sound. Sighing in relief, he continued on his way down the hall. He was only five steps from rounding the corner when he heard it.

“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen…”

Dean refrained from groaning out loud, knowing for a fact if she heard him he was done for. Unfortunately as he turned, the floorboards squeaked and the soft music he heard stopped.

_Please no, please no, please no..._

“Daddy?”

_Ah, fuck._

“Yes, sweetheart?” he sighed, trying not to sound too annoyed when his daughter popped her head out from the living room. The smile that lit her face when she saw him was contagious. Dean bent down as five-year-old Mia rushed towards him.

“Daddy wokeded up!” she cried happily throwing her tiny arms around his neck as she reached him. Dean stood with her in his arms just as Y/N walked out from the living room, her hands on her hips. The look on her face told him she knew he hadn’t been sleeping. 

_Ahhh, crap…_ He was dead and he knew it. 

“Good,” smiled Y/N, stalking up to Dean and Mia and planting a quick kiss on Mia’s cheek. Then she smiled up at Dean, but he could see the smirk in her eyes. “Daddy can sing with you now. It’s Mommy’s turn to sleep.”

Mia screeched in absolute delight then, wriggling enough that Dean was forced to put her down. He shook his head as she rushed off to the living room again, sticking his pinkie in his ear. Damn that kid had a set of lungs on her. His shoulders slumped forward at the look on Y/N’s face, her arms crossed over her chest. She began to tap her foot as she raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

“Go on,” she urged, a wicked grin taking over her face now that Mia was out of sight. This time Dean did groan as she pushed him forward, still grinning evilly. “I’ve watched it six times now. It’s your turn.”

“Why did we even get her this movie?” he grumbled, not really expecting an answer. “This is all your fault you know.”

“You’re the one who bought it for her after she saw it at Uncle Sam’s,” argued Y/N, her tone almost playful as he stopped in the doorway. Mia had already set the movie up to reply from the start. She sat on the middle of the floor with her legs crossed, the pillow beside her obviously meant for Dean to sit on. “Don’t forget to sing along!”

With that, Y/N disappeared down the hall to their bedroom. Dean scowled after her, slapping himself mentally for ever getting out of bed. But then his daughter called to him, and he sighed before taking the seat beside her. Of course, Dean loved his wife, and his daughter with all his heart. 

He wasn’t a big fan of the new movie Mia had fallen in love with. 

This wasn’t the first time he had been forced to watch Disney’s Frozen with his little girl. Of course, the first time he didn’t mind it too much. It was a kid’s movie like any other, and it had kept Mia entertained for a while so he had been able to work on the car. Now he wished Sam had never shown her the damn thing.

Like the other fifty million times she had forced him to watch it with her, Mia made Dean sing along with every song. 

“Daddy!” she cried at one point, her voice high-pitched and off-key but no less cute. He sighed in defeat as Ana began to sing one of her favourite songs. “Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on lets go and play! I never see you anymore, come on out the door, it’s like you’ve gone away! Your turn Daddy!”

With another heavy sigh, Dean rolled his eyes quickly.

“We used to be best buddies, and now we’re not, I wish you would tell me why…” Mia giggled then, slapping her hand over Dean’s mouth while Ana continued to sing. He gave her a questioning look, making her giggle again.

“You can’t hit the big notes, Daddy!” she squealed in pure delight, clapping her hands together. Dean put a fake pout on his lips, pretending to feel insulted. 

“I have to agree, sweetpea,” muttered Y/N from the door. Dean turned to find her smiling down on both of them, none of the annoyance he heard in her tone on her face. Her smile grew at seeing Dean’s pout. “How can Mommy sleep with all that noise? You sound like a damn Banshee, babe.”

“Gee, thanks you two,” mumbled Dean, the smile on his face betraying his attempt at being angry. Mia started laughing then, climbing onto Dean’s lap and wrapping her arms around his neck again. Y/N laughed, too, coming down to sit on Mia’s vacated pillow. “You know, if you don’t want me singing I can always go back to bed.”

“No, Daddy, no more sleeping,” growled Mia angrily, her tiny little fist hitting Dean’s shoulder angrily. Then she pointed at the screen. “You have to watch with me!”

Despite complaining about his singing, Mia and Y/N insisted he sing along with every song they played. When ‘Love is an Open Door’ began, Mia screamed the house down and insisted Y/N and Dean sing it to each other. And of course they obliged with great big grins, letting Mia pause and re-wind the movie whenever they got the words wrong.

By the time Mia’s favourite song came on, Y/N and Dean were both getting into it with her. As soon as the music started, all three were on their feet, dancing around the room just like Elsa did on the mountain. Both Y/N and Mia began to laugh hysterically when Dean began to sing along.

“Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen,” he sang in a deep voice, trying not to laugh as Y/N and Mia threw themselves on the ground in fits of laughter. “A kingdom of aggravation, and it looks like, I’m the Queen!”

“You’re not a Queen, Daddy,” cried Mia through her laughter, standing up and running over to wrap her arms around Dean’s legs. “You can’t be a Queen! You’re the King and Mommy’s the Queen!”

“That’s right,” laughed Y/N, also standing to join them. “I like the sound of that. Queen Y/N and King Dean.”

“Don’t forget Princess Mia,” laughed Dean, once again bending to pick up his daughter. She started laughing again, then stopped suddenly and slapped her hands over Y/N’s and Dean’s mouths.

“Shh, here it comes!” she gushed, turning her green eyes to the screen just in time for the chorus. Her eyes met Dean’s again, then shifted to Y/N’s as they joined in. 

“Let it go, let it go! Can’t hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam that door! I don’t care, what they’re going to say! Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway!”


End file.
